The objective of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Center program is to develop a modern radiation oncology faculty and to conduct research into the clinical, basic and applied aspects of Radiation Oncology. This program will conduct multidisciplinary research programs involving the integration of radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and surgery as well as fundamental research into radiation oncology, radiation biology, radiation physics and nuclear oncology. The Center will provide a means for interfacing fields which will be integrated to devise sound approaches to the treatment and diagnosis of the patient with cancer. The Center provides a focus and interface between other oncologic activities here. The aim of the research to be conducted under the proposed program is directed toward a better understanding of basic radiation and tumor biology with single cell systems, animal and tumor systems, tumor detection and staging research and applied research in human cancer and radiotherapeutic problems. The program will develop a resource for human and experimental radiation study (A Clinical Radiation Oncology Center). The program will attempt to coordinate and combine the efforts of the laboratory with those of the clinic. This interaction will hopefully provide a basis of problem definition which can be approached in a multidisciplinary manner with the aim of benefit for the cancer patient. We will conduct long-term multidisciplinary programs in cancer clinical care and investigation, cancer training and education as well as cancer biomedical research both applied and fundamental. We have selected a group with excellence and a high quality of interdisciplinary capability in the undertaking of studies relevant to radiation, to cancer biology and to the treatment, localization and management of malignant disease. This program's goals are to develop through research and investigative efforts, means to cure patients who develop cancer, to provide maximum palliation to patients not cured, to control the progress of disease and assess the extent and localization of lesions by isotopic diagnostic tests.